spAwn of sAtAn
by LoneGypsy
Summary: After the incident at the lighthouse that left Caleb injured, the girls try to get to the bottom of A's scheme but little do they know, one of Mona's minions is hiding in plain sight. I own nothing!
1. betrAyed

**SUMMARY: After the incident at the lighthouse that left Caleb injured, the girls try to get to the bottom of A's scheme but little do they know, one of Mona's minions is hiding in plain sight.**

**SPAWN OF SATAN ~ 1 ~ BETRAYED**

Hanna scoured the pantry looking for the diet sodas she'd stashed earlier to hide from her mother. Once she'd found them she grabbed a decorative tub to fill with ice before she placed the drinks in it. Before she could find the snacks the doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh crap, pizza guy," she ran around to find her purse and pull out a twenty before answering the door.

"I know," Spencer smiled standing on the porch. "I'm early."

"I thought you were the pizza guy," Hanna replied ushering her friend in. "I'm still trying to set up."

"Anything I can help with?" Spencer asked following her friend into the kitchen.

"Take care of the pizza guy when he comes?" Hanna requested. "I just have a few things to finish up."

"Have you heard from Aria?" Spencer asked. "I think she said she'll be late."

"She's probably turning Ezra's entire apartment into 'sacred ground,'" Hanna scoffed.

"If only we could be so lucky," Spencer replied. "I don't even know where Toby is."

"Come on," Hanna laughed. "It'll be a long time before you and Toby make your own sacred ground."

"You'd be surprised," Spencer smiled coyly.

"What?" Hanna's eyes narrowed. "Are you thinking of giving up the v-card?"

"Um," Spencer paused causing Hanna's eyes to light up, "I already did."

"You and Toby?" Hanna squealed her mouth dropping open wide. "When?"

"He came back just before we…" Spencer didn't know how to tell Hanna that she'd been getting laid just hours before her boyfriend was shot. Luckily before she had a chance to finish her sentence they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Do you mind getting that?" Hanna asked. "It's probably the pizza guy."

"Uh yeah," Spencer replied heading for the door while Hanna finished setting up. Spencer returned quickly holding two large pizzas. "Where do you want them?"

"In the oven," Hanna replied. Then she sighed deeply. "Do you think this is enough?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"It's just," Hanna began, "after everything we accused Paige of doing, will she forgive us just because we throw her a pizza party which Aria may or may not show up to?"

"The least we can do is try," Spencer said. "I hope she can understand how betrayed we felt after learning about Mona. It's hard to trust anyone else."

"Hopefully," Hanna sighed as the doorbell rang once again.

"It's probably them," Spencer said getting up to let her friends in. Hanna ran behind her and they opened the door to let in Emily followed by a dubious Paige.

"Hanna?" Emily asked. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you come sit down," Spencer said leading them toward the kitchen Hanna had set up.

"Look," Hanna said when they were all seated. "Paige, we wanted to apologize for anything we did to make you feel inferior. I hope you'll understand how betrayed I felt after I learned Mona was A. It makes it really hard to trust anyone and with you and Emily getting so close, we all felt like we just needed to look out for her. I hope you can forgive us."

"I think it's going to take a little bit more than an apology and a diet coke," Emily replied. "You guys were awful to Paige."

"We know that," Spencer replied. "We know things aren't going to change all of a sudden but we'd love it, Paige, if you would find it in your heart to accept our apology."

"I want to," Paige replied. "I love Emily and I know that all of you are special to her too. I can't say that we're going to walk away from this as best friends, but I do want us all to make an effort to try and get along. For Emily."

"Would you accept pizza as a peace offering?" Hanna asked pulling the pizzas out of the oven.

"It's a start," Paige laughed, "but I really do appreciate you guys trying to make an effort."

"We're just sorry Aria couldn't make it," Spencer replied. "I now she'd really want to be here for this too."

"Since we're having a moment," Paige said slowly. "Hanna, I just want you to know that I'm praying for Caleb. I hope he's doing fine."

"He's conscious now," Hanna explained, "but he's going to have to go through a lot of physical therapy before he'll be back to normal, if that's even possible."

"I'm really sorry," Emily told her. "If I hadn't…"

"It's not your fault," Hanna replied, "but it's probably best if we just focus on him getting better."

"A toast," Spencer said holding up her can of soda. "To our lives, getting better."

"To getting better," the others repeated before taking a sip.

**A/N: I wrote this after watching the finale and I plan on updating at least once a week until the Halloween episode so my readers get a steady stream of PLL while we wait to find out the fate of the girls and the new revelation about A. Let me know if you like it!**


	2. teArs

**~teArs~**

Hanna slowly tiptoed into the sterile white room. She made sure to keep quiet in order to avoid waking the sleeping Caleb. She walked closer toward the bed and peeked around the curtain which offered a hint of privacy. Her smile lit up when she saw that he was already awake.

"Hey," Caleb said when he saw her.

"I thought you'd be asleep," she mused.

"I was waiting for you," he smiled.

"You didn't even know I was coming," she retorted.

"I tried," Caleb laughed as Hanna placed her purse down on a chair and took a seat by his bed.

"So," she grabbed his hand, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied lacing hid fingers through hers. "They said I should be able to go home at the end of the month."

"Have you talked to your mom?" she asked. "I bet she's so worried."

"The doctors called her when I was admitted," he explained. "She wanted to take the first flight out here but her leg is still healing. I managed to convince her to come in a couple weeks when she's feeling better."

"Do you miss her?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "but not as much as I've missed you. I can't wait to be out of here."

"I can make it up to you," Hanna winked stroking her thin fingers across his chest until they came dangerously close to his wound.

"Oh," he groaned as her touch sent shots of pain through his body.

"Sorry," Hanna breathed remembering he was still in recovery.

"It's going to be a while before we…" Caleb told her, "…you know."

"Fuck," Hanna leaned back in her chair. "Even Spencer's getting more action than me."

"Spencer?" Caleb scoffed. "Doubt it."

"Nope," Hanna smirked. "She and Toby have been getting it on."

"Good for them," Caleb laughed. He caught eyes with Hanna and a pang of guilt hit her hard.

"I'm really sorry," Hanna told him quietly. "All of this is my fault."

"Hanna no," he cut her off. "I would never blame you."

"I know," she sniffled. "You're too good for that but I blame myself. If I hadn't dragged you into this whole A thing, we wouldn't be sitting in a hospital room right now."

"Hanna," he cradled her hands in his, "you're as much a victim of A as I am. Mona hit you with her car, if you don't remember."

"But if I had just kept you out of it," Hanna protested, "you never would have brought that gun."

"If it wasn't min," Caleb said, "it'd be someone else's. In case you don't remember, Mona stole one from Mr. Hastings which still hasn't been found."

"I know," Hanna breathed, "and it scares me just to think about it."

She looked straight into Caleb's eyes and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong," he asked her concerned.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," she said.

"Oh Hanna," he sighed scooting over on the bed. He patted the empty space next to him. "Come here."

Obediently, Hanna tried to carefully sit on the bed fitting into the space Caleb had made for her. Careful not to mess with the wires he was hooked up to, she rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her.

"I just wish you'd be out of here already," she whispered.

"Me too," he said rubbing her arm. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to us."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he replied.

**I'm sorry, I know it was short but I wanted to have it up tonight since there's no new episode this week. I promise the story will pick up soon and lots of good stuff is headed your way. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
